


Everything she wants

by A (AILiSeki)



Series: The Flammable Fragments [8]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - All Media Types, A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A
Summary: Originally posted ontumblr.





	Everything she wants

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://lola-o-sirecoci.tumblr.com/post/180663759748/everything-she-wants).

When Beatrice was a small child, her mother told her that one day she would be able to do everything she wanted. As she lay in bed that morning, for some reason she remembers it. Her mother was right, but she probably didn’t think she would be _doing_  both her boyfriend and her mission partner, at the same time.


End file.
